La única
by Preciossa
Summary: Ella era la única que conquistó su corazón. Él era el único al que amaba. Pero todo era un juego ¿o quizá no?
1. Jack Sparrow

**_La única (Elizabeth/Jack)_**

Te miro una y otra vez, observo tus ojos, tu boca, tu rostro, tu hermosa sonrisa…te miro y me entristezco al pensar que dentro de poco no podré tratarte de la misma manera. Es una lástima, porque eres única, en todos los aspectos. Eres fuerte y admirable, muy pocas mujeres pueden considerarse ser dignas de llamarse piratas, pero sin duda, tú lo eres. Pasaste de ser una muchacha de la alta sociedad, a una auténtica pirata, amante de la libertad, indomable, leal, independiente, astuta, inteligente, hermosa…Oh, sí, sin duda alguna, eres perfecta.

Es una lástima que tu futuro marido no sepa apreciarte. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de qué cuándo lo miras tu mirada se apaga, tu rostro se entristece? Sin duda, piensas que me puedes engañar a mi, yo sé como te sientes, intentando aparentar ser alguien que no eres, intentando hacer lo que se espera de ti. Crees que no me doy cuenta de que ansías mi contacto, buscas mi roce, mi rostro, te enfureces cuando me voy con las fulanas, te preocupas si me meto en líos, me buscas con anhelo, me deseas. Intentas que no me de cuenta de que utilizas mi brújula con poca frecuencia, porque sabes que si la abres sólo señalará a alguien: a mi. Y es que, aunque no lo quieras, me amas con locura.

Crees que no sé que cuando me besaste en la Perla, antes de que me tragara el Kraaken, estabas escondiéndote de tus sentimientos, a ambos nos gustó ese beso. Ese delicioso beso que me atormenta cada vez que cierro los ojos, siempre queriendo más, pero entonces despierto y todo vuelve a la realidad. Querida muchacha ¿es que me amas tanto que tienes que quitarme de en medio para poder casarte con otro? Ambos sabemos la respuesta, mi pequeña pirata. Porque yo no puedo dejar de arriesgar la vida de tu "amado", intentar quitarlo de en medio de todas las formas posibles; ¿la razón? Muy simple: no te merece.

No mereces a alguien que te intenta atar al modo de vida tradicional, necesitas libertad. No estás hecha para estar metida en casa, sabes que quieres y deseas vivir aventuras, te lo pide la sangre, el instinto, sientes curiosidad. Lamentablemente, él no parece darse cuenta de eso, como tampoco parece darse cuenta de que no lo amas. Sólo él no se da cuenta de estas cosas, Barbosa intuye lo que ocurre, Norrington lo hizo en su día, mas no quisimos aceptarlo, decidimos escondernos de nuestros sentimientos, pero ambos sabemos que nada volverá a ser como antes. Porque cuando aceptes ser su esposa, tendré que desaparecer de tu vida ¿para siempre? Quien sabe, pero es un riesgo que tendré que afrontar.

Maldito Turner, él es el causante de mi desgracia, pues lo tiene todo y yo no tengo nada. Él podrá apreciar verte cada día, dormir contigo en el lecho, algo que yo ansío y no me es concedido, mas albergo la esperanza de hacerlo algún día. Patetíco ¿verdad? Ya no disfruto siendo el capitán de la Perla Negra como lo hacía antes, cuando cierro los ojos sólo te veo a ti, mi amada pirata te ansío y nadíe se imagina cuanto; considérate afortunada, eres la única que ha conseguido conquistar mi corazón hasta el punto en que lo daría todo por ti; mi barco, mi libertad, hasta mi vida si fuera necesario. Porque eres mi todo, y sin ti no soy nada.

¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo esto? Que me consideras un buen hombre, eres la primera persona, aparte de Gibs que lo cree. ¡Ja! Como si alguna vez lo hubiese sido. Querida, no tienes ni idea de los pensamientos que tengo cada vez que te veo, pero te aseguro una cosa, no son precisamente de buenas personas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de lo imposible, lo inconquistable? Se me olvidaba un pequeñísimo detalle, soy el capitán Jack Sparrow.

No soy hombre del que se pueda fiar, amo la libertad en todos sus sentidos. Pero por ti, y sólo por ti, mi amada y dulce Elizabeth, soy capaz de mostrar mi mejor y peor lado. Aunque al parecer no quieres verlo. Como tampoco quieres ver que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, somos las dos caras de la moneda: tú, inteligente y precabida, yo astuto e imprevisible; tú fiel, yo libertino; tú siempre buscas el bienestar de todos, yo sólo busco el mío propio...tan diferentes, pero tan semejantes, esos somos nosotros.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, mis sentimientos son sinceros. Te felicito, querida, has conseguido lo que muchas desearían: has conseguido conquistar el corazón del indomable Jack Sparrow.

Pero cuando digas sí, estaré lo más lejos posible, pues ya he sufrido bastante al verte en los brazos de otro y ambos lo sabemos, como sabemos que me buscas en su abrazo, que al mirarlo a él, en realidad quieres verme a mi. No estás confundida y eso lo sabemos los dos, me amas a mi, sólo a mi; pero parece que quieres huir de la felicidad que tanto te mereces.

Por ti, he aumentado considerablemente mi ración diaria de ron, mas ya no lo disfruto, pues me sigue recordando a ti, a aquella isla donde ambos fuimos abandonados a nuestra suerte y pude apreciar lo hermosa que eras. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer: estabas deslumbrante bajo la luz de la luna, el fuego se reflejaba en tus ojos...la verdad es que me costó trabajo no conquistarte, seducirte, aunque dudo que hubiera servido de algo, porque no eres nada fácil. Tiene gracia ¿verdad? Me he enamorado de lo imposible, de lo inconquistable, pues serás de otro y yo no podré hacer nada para impedirlo.

Pero ¿qué ves en él? Eso es algo que siempre me ronda la cabeza ¿porque no admites tus sentimientos por mi? Yo te lo puedo dar todo, oro, riquezas, tesoros...

- No pierdas el tiempo, ella no es de esa clase de mujeres.

Esa voz es la de Barbosa, ¿pero cuándo ha entrado? ¿Desde cuándo lleva aquí?

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Si la amas díselo.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Era obvio ¿no? Ninguno de los dos puede estar en el mismo sitio más de unos cuantos minutos, ella ansiaba encontrarte, estaba muy preocupada por ti cuando te tragó el Kraaken. Tu preocupación hacia ella es notable.

- ¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta?

- Si no lo ha hecho, esque está ciega. ¿Porqué no se lo dices?

- ¿Decírselo? ¿Para qué? Tengo a muchas fulanas que se mueren por pasar una noche con el increible capitán Jack Sparrow.

- Entonces ¿de qué te quejas? No se puede tener todo.

Se me olvidaba mencionar un pequeñísimo detalle: ninguna de ellas me satisface, pues ninguna de ellas eres tú. Pero claro, Barbosa no lo sabe. Pero hay algo en lo que él se equivoca, sí se puede tener todo, teniéndote a ti.


	2. Elizabeth Swann

Te observo a cada instante, busco tu rostro, tus ojos, tus labios...esos labios que una vez probé y que no he podido observar su sabor, tu delicioso aliento gravado a fuego en mi...que irónico ¿no? Todos los días me arrepiento de mi desdicha, de mi falta de valor...pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo para que te fijes en mi? Desde que nos conocimos he tratado de llamar tu atención, ¿lo recuerdas? Salvaste mi vida, sacándome del agua, ¿cómo dejar qué te mataran? Tú, mi salvador.

Qué ironía que esté pensando en ti a pocos minutos de casarme con otro, ese al que siempre creí querer, pero ambos sabemos que no es así. ¿Por qué tuviste que entrar en mi vida? Antes lo tenía todo claro, tenía que vivir la vida que se esperaba de mi, casarme, cuidar de la casa, de mi esposo, ser la esposa perfecta...pero aún así sé que no sería feliz, porque me faltaba algo, que sólo tú me supiste dar, ese algo por lo que ambos nos sentimos atraidos; la libertad.

Mi querido capitán, nunca adivinarías los oscuros y lujuriosos pensamientos que tuve cuando estuvimos aislados en aquella isla, los dos solos, increible suplicio, no tengo ni la más remota idea de como conseguí guardar las apariencias y no abalanzarme sobre ti, como me pedía mi más profundo deseo. Pero ese no es mi estilo, ni mi forma de ser.

¿Sabes por qué no puedo manejar tu brújula? La respuesta es simple, por que descubriría mi pasión más profunda, y para mi humillación te darías cuenta. Por que sólo te señala a tí, aunque lo intente negar, tú, mi amado capitán, eres mi más profundo deseo, mi amor prohibido. Y precisamente porque es prohibido, debo sacarte de mi mente, de mi alma y de mi corazón. Aunque la única manera en la que lo logre sea quitándote de enmedio, sé que soy una persona egoista, pero no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo.

La intensidad de mis sentimientos es tanta, que no puedo evitar ponerme celosa, cuando tengo noticias de que tú has estado durmiendo en el lecho de las fulanas, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que daría por ser ellas, dormir en tu lecho, acariciar tu piel, rozar tus labios. Para mi son sueños tan profundos, imposibles de llevar a la realidad, pues tú sólo te quieres a ti mismo ¿me llegaría a amar? ¿Harías un hueco en tu corazón para otra persona que no fueras tú? Si es así, me gustaría ser esa persona, aunque dudo mucho que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

La vida del capitán Jack Sparrow siempre ha sido solitaria, llena de aventuras, por eso no estoy segura de que quieras compartirla conmigo, aunque me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero no voy a ser yo un impedimento para que logres alcanzar tus sueños, tus metas...hay tantos tesoros por descubrir, tantas aventuras por vivir, tantos riesgos que correr...

Pero yo tengo que ir pensando en otro tipo de vida, pues pronto seré una mujer casada y no podré hacer este tipo de cosas. Ya lo he hablado con Will, pero él sigue insistiendo en que esta vida no es la de una mujer respetable ¡qué sabrá él! Sí, me he dado cuenta de como me mira cuando hablo contigo y de como le miras cuando me dice que me quede al margen porque está preocupado por mi seguridad, pues los tres sabemos que no es esa la razón por la que no quiere esta vida para mi. Pero preferimos engañarnos mutuamente, jugando a un juego donde el vencedor es aquel que no demuestra sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque en realidad le estén quemando por dentro. Aún así, y aunque lo neguemos somos piratas de corazón, pues no nos importa los riesgos que tengamos que afrontar para lograr nuestros propósitos, ni a las personas que tengamos que engañar, timar o con las que tengamos que jugar si eso conlleva a ayudarnos a nuestros fines.

Mi querido Will, tú siempre serás un amigo para mi, pero sólo eso, un amigo, pues mi mente está turbada por otro, aquel que posee mi alma, mi corazón, mi mente...aquel cuya ironía, picardía, astucia, han conseguido darle la fama del más escurridizo pirata que ha surcado alguna vez el océano. Pero sé que no lograrás entenderlo, y seguiremos jugando a nuestro juego sin fin, donde tú me dices que me amas y yo te digo que te correspondo, donde tú me besas con lujuria, dulzura, amor...y yo te correspondo mientras pienso en otro, deseando con todas mis fuerzas, que fuera él quien me besara, quien me dijera lo que tú me dices, que me cogiera la mano y me abrazara. Un juego donde él no puede evitar intentar quitarte de enmedio, y yo no puedo evitar preocuparme por ambos: por él que es mi único amor y por tí que eres mi amigo. Un juego donde la pasión y la lujuria se desbordan hasta tal extremo que es casi imposible de parar y todo eso se demuestra en los besos que me doy contigo, Will, mas nunca serán como el que me di con él. Pero esos sólo son sueños que tendré que dejar cuando me case.

Sé que seré infeliz de por vida, mas eso no me importa, pues sé que no puedo alcanzar lo infinito, lo inalcanzable, lo imposible, y ese eres tú, Jack. Tan libre como la mar que tanto adoras. ¿Sabes? Norrington me dijo una vez. "Desearía ser yo quien turba tu mente de esa manera". ¡Pero cuanta razón tienen! Ni siquiera Will ha conseguido turbarme tanto. Sé que es horrible y bochornoso que esté pensando esto de mi futuro marido, mas es imposible no pensarlo cuando las palabras se mueren por salir de mis labios y debo ahogarlas con el pensamiento, aunque esté apuñalando y matando lentamente a mi corazón.

Sé que con el tiempo aprenderé a fingir que le amo a él, aunque sea mentira, pues tú eres el único al que verdaderamente he amado.

- ¿Sabes? Es normal que una mujer tenga dudas antes de la boda. La pregunta es ¿es esto lo que deseas?

Me giro lentamente, mas no hace falta, pues esa voz es demasiado conocida como para olvidarla.

- No te comprendo.

- No juegues conmigo, niña.-me dice Tía Dalma.-Ambas sabemos que no estás enamorada.

Me quedo estupefacta, ella también lo sabe.

- Sí, te preguntarás cómo es que lo sé. Lo raro sería no darse cuenta, se te nota demasiado.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Sigue el camino que tu corazón te ha indicado. -dijo antes de marcharse.

Me quedo un rato meditando las sabias palabras que me ha dicho, cuando, de repente, oigo un ruido extraño. Me acerco y lo que veo no tiene comparación. Son Will y Anamaría, ambos están muy juntos, hablando en susurros, desgraciadamente no puedo escuchar la conversación, mas puedo ver a la perfección el apasionado beso que se dan.

Debería salir de mi escondite y decir lo que pienso, mas sé que no voy a hacerlo, pues pese a todo, un juego es un juego y me gusta jugar hasta el final. Will seguirá amándola a ella en vez de a mi, pero seguirá fingiendo; tú, mi querido Jack, seguirás tan libre como la mar, de eso no hay la menor duda, aunque cada vez que te mire, vea en tus ojos algo más que picardía y astucia, ¿podría ser ternura, amor? Pero que estupideces estoy pensando, tú no eres esa clase de persona, talvez para ti sería un capricho, al que abandonarías después de haberlo usado, y eso, cariño mío es algo que mi corazón no podría soportar. No te preocupes por mi, pues seguiré fingiendo amor y devocción a aquel a quien no amo, pero hay algo que tendrías que tomar por seguro, eres el único al que podré amar.

Hombres como tú hay pocos, tan rebeldes, tan fuertes, tan escurridizos, tan astutos, tan sabios, tan impertinentes...¿quieres qué siga? La lista no se acabaría nunca.

El tiempo se me acaba y llega la temida hora en la que me tendré que casar, paseo por la proa del barco y te intento abrazar, pero rechazas el abrazo alegando que con una vez has tenido suficiente. Típico de ti, haciendo bromas hasta el último momento, mas ambos sabemos que eso sólo ha sido una escusa, pues si te abrazara ahora, nunca te dejaría marchar y sé que tú tampoco lo harías; pues aunque lo niegues una y otra vez, me amas con locura.

Mientras el bote se aleja a la isla, te miro una última vez. Me doy cuenta de que tú también me estás mirando, pero lo más extraño es que creo percibir en tus ojos una mirada cargada de reproche y remordimientos, culpa; por eso no puedo evitar que una amarga sonrisa adorne mi rostro mientras mi mirada imita perfectamente a la tuya. Y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta del grandísimo error que he cometido.

Giro lentamente mi cabeza dirigiéndola a Will, pero él no me está mirando, dirijo mi vista buscando lo que la parece tan interesante y la veo; otra vez ella. Entonces me doy cuenta de que en este juego no ha habido ganador alguno, pues todos hemos salido perdiendo; por culpa de la cobardía, la terquedad, el orgullo, hemos condenado nuestras vidas al sufrimiento y la amargura.

Ahora es cuando me acuerdo de las palabras de mi padre: sé feliz. Lo siento papá, no he podido llegar a serlo, y dudo mucho que pueda serlo cuando mi corazón pertenece a lo indomable, a la libertad, al riesgo. Es decir, cuando mi corazón te pertenece única y exclusivamente a ti, Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Qué ironía, me dijiste que era una pirata, mas nunca te creí, hasta ahora. Pero en parte no volveré a serlo, pues una pirata vive en libertad, en continuo riesgo...yo ya no puedo seguir llevando esa vida. Ahora cumpliré lo que la gente siempre ha esperado de mi, haré todas las cosas que se me enseñaron de pequeña. Mas no seré feliz, él tendrá mi cuerpo mas no mi alma y cuando tiemble de gozo en sus brazos, en la única persona en la que podré pensar es en ti, mas sé que nunca llegarás a saber todo lo que siento por ti.


End file.
